Catapult Melons Into Nose For The Best Balls
by yurisgurl
Summary: Mi fyrts naruti story...RR!


It is an ordinary day at Konoha. Sun burns deeply at sand. Ramen Guy fall oer into ramen cuz Konohamaru chates Moegi. Meogi ewars no pants. She it teh hawtness. Udon dies. Hemmelted. Too hot. Then There is sthen she. Ino is trying to get money. So…

Ino stood. Shikamaru walked to her. He stared. They stood. After an hor Shikamaru burps. Into face Ino. She look at him. He look at her. She spits at face his. He askjs why-. Agh. Ino sayz what.

Shkikimaru : Wh dfo wear all purpli?

Ino : I like to brush teeth with orange crates.

Sihkamaru went WTF then ran away screaming. Ino spit at him. Shikimaru ducks and bumpbn into Choki. Choki fell over and broke his spine. He died. Sikimaru cries-. Ino frugged and raised her skirt exposing her panties. Asuma sighs.

Sakura : I HATE SASUKE!!!!

Stromet the pink spore Sakkooora. Sh ewas already a pro slut bvut since Saskue didnt want to rape her she cursed.

Sasuke smirked anbd raped Dona Jo anmd Alexandrian. Two females who teleported from the Bikini Contest of Florida to Konoha. He was happy of their suzes. 91-60-90. perfect.

I dont bother with Naruto. He sucks. He is blonde. He too dumb. Ok I will. He fall over tree and lands on rock. Then…

Kakashi then apparead suddenly.

Kakashi : Yo.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Dona Jo and Alexandrian : L8888888888!

Kakashi : We are expeting Tsunade to talk. Lets go.

They went to Tsunades.

Tsunade: I got one! Revenge OF The Stir-Fry Wraith of the Drive-Through

Shizune: lol XD What about, revenge of the Rollerblading ice anteater

Tsunade: I know! The alien catgirl who focuses obsessively on one master

Shizune: lmao XD thinks The exhibitionist half-alien bunnygirl who wears a chainmail bikini!!

Tsunade: lmao!!! XXDD

Shizune: The adult actress nymphomaniac bunnygirl jungle girl who wears tight leather!!

Shizune: The flirty office lady with a nude transformation sequence!! XD

Tsunade: roflmao! X)

Shizune: The insatiable pigtailed cyborg bounty hunter with super martial-arts!

Tsunade: The exotic panty-flashing bunnygirl with a need for love and sensual conversation:O

Shizune: The oversexed acrobatic sorceress!

Tsunade: wets herself XD

Shizune: The shape-shifting alien succubus who always wears hot pants:O

Tsunade: no more!! XD

Shizune: The sexy super-strong alien

Tsunade: The exhibitionist winged half-alien who prefers to wear nothing!!!!

They all went wide eye. Tsunade and Shizune put away their toys then stares ad them.

Tsunade : Yo. We hae important missong for you 4.

Sasuki : Thats is?

Tsunade : …a rank A mission

All :WTF?!

Tsunade : Captain Fartborg returned.

All : OH NOES!

Tsunade : Yes. With his homies. Jockstrap Crusader, Captain Platypus and Galactic Gopher. Go get them.

All : Okie doikie!

They teelpeorted away to the forest. They find them. They killed all. Exepr Captain Fartborg. He ran away. TAHT JERKL!

Sasuke kissed Donna Jo then Alaexanria. Sakora rupped her shirt off and ran oiff. Naruto drooled. Kakashi read.

At night Naruto ate at the bar. He got drunk. He saw Hinita sitting next ti him. They love. But Hinisa is shi and Naruti is drunk,. Sigh. Suddenly up the sky…

Hinita : Look Naruto! It is a Sinister Looney Dragon of the Yard Sale! Makie a wish!

Naruto : Idid.

Hinita : Fido!

Sakora slept sundely when suddenly the window nroke. She screamed and looked at hte criminal.

Pantyhose smasher : I am Fartborgs half brother's aunties cousins brothers room mate

Sakura : ..that makes you?

Pantyhose Smasher : jack shit..MUAHAHAH!!! stabs Neji nad dies

Sakora : NO!!!!! NOT MY BROODING SECOND LOOOVE!!!

Sakora ripped her shirt of and jumped out ofthe window and die.

Sasuk4e was enjoying 2some with Dona Joe and Alesandria when…

Oblivion Platypus : Murrr…

Sasuke : What the freak are you?

Tenten : Oh noes! It is the Oblivion Platypus with its sidekicks Glass-blowing Thorn Platypus of the Vortex and Maze Platypus of the Astral Plane!!!!!!

But it was wa too late. They ate them.

Obilivion Platyupus : Muuuuurrrrr….HAHAHAHA!

Glass Blowing Thorng Platypus : Meep….sigg-…

Vortex and Maze Platypus of the Astral place thenn licked him.

They happy and ran off.

Gamakjichi ate Kina and Shino then joined iwth the platypusses. Rocky and Gay sang the underwear song with Barny.

Then platypusses ruled the world.- Ate more people lioke, Yamtui, Say, Irukiand Kurana. Hiriya was spared cuz he wrotes rape. But the sand people didnt get revenr…

Sio the next day they burried Gaara, Temarih and Kanruo in the sand and peed on them. Daisies srpung from them and their butts.

Naruto and Hinata had baby girl calked Midori and they rule the world with platypusse.


End file.
